Tmavomodrý svět
by Lyra Materazzi
Summary: I samotná Ledová královna tiše dřepíc vedle dvojice by Dracovi mohla krásu a klid závidět, přesto tomu tak nebylo. Svůj účel splnila. Její milovaný chlapeček, kterého rok, co rok držela ve svém náručí, aby tiše spal, teď spočinul v pravých rukou svého hrdiny.


Draco Malfoy byl marnivý synáček svých ukrutně bohatých rodičů. A kdyby se o něm stejně tak často, jako v kouzelnickém světě, psalo i v mudlovských novinách, zajisté by po tom princi toužila každá dívka a každičký chlapec by se mu po překonání závistivé a vzpupné puberty chtěl podobat, jenom aby se v očích dívek blýskl stejně tak jako to blonďaté princátko.

V dětství dostal téměř vše koupitelné, na co si ukázal. Ovšem je nutné dodat, že otec Lucius syna obdarovával pouze neživými věcmi. Bylo prakticky nemožné najít na Malfoy Manor nějakého jiného živého tvora krom dospělých lidí, Draca – a samozřejmě domácích skřítků.

Od útlého dětství mu byly do hlavy vštěpovány malfoyovské zásady a pravidla, jež byly přenášeny z otce na syna po celá staletí, počínaje nenávistí k mudlům narozeným, tak typická dokonalá aristokratická uhlazenost a chladná maska celého jeho rodu. Draco svého otce miloval a chtěl se mu podobat. Přesto byl chlapec na tak rozlehlém panství vždy osamělý. Nevyvaroval se proto občasně nějaké z _rodinných_ zásad porušit, vždyť přece se to nemohl nikdo dozvědět...

Draco byl vlastně bázlivý chlapec a svému otci vždy bezmezně věřil. Bál se cizích lidí, nedůvěřoval jim, a proto se k nim vždy choval nadmíru povýšeně, arogantně a zle. Chtěl je od sebe odehnat, aby se přes nimi ochránil. Zároveň si však ve skrytu duše nepřál nic víc, než mít nějakého dobrého kamaráda. Neuvědomoval si to, ale postupně, co rostl, se choval čím dál víc přesněji podle otcova přikázání. Dracovy city a spontánní projevy se uzamykaly, jeho srdce se chránilo kamennou zdí proti celému světu. Už i v duchu začínal být cynický a sarkastický. Lucius mohl být hrdý. Draco dokázal být dokonalý Malfoy.

Možná kdyby Draco neměl strach, první setkání s _ním_ by dopadlo úplně jinak. Možná, že kdyby Draco nebyl Malfoy, ano ten Mafoy, žil by jiný život.

A všechno by bylo jiné.

Jiné.

Zkřehle se usmál. Udělal ostrý oblouk, ale nespadl. Měl talent. Kdo by si to byl pomyslel! Sám sebe nechápal. A to si na konci loňské zimy řekl, že už to nikdy neudělá! Jak slabou měl vůli a loajalitu.

Hluboce si povzdechl a bílý chomáček vzduchu tak opustil jeho dokonalá, leč zimou prokřehlá ústa. Přivřel nad mrazem oči, nepoužíval žádné kouzlo, zimu měl prostě upřímně rád. Byla jako on. Chladná a mrazivá, leč když jste se s ní naučil žít, postavil si třeba iglú, tak vás pevně objala a zahřála. Chtělo to jen odvahu.

A té měl jeho Harry Potter vždycky příliš.

Další povzdech.

Podíval se na nohy a pak se rozhlédl okolo sebe. Nádherný zasněžený palouček s tisíciletýmy stromy, jež ho spolehlivě chránily před okolním světem. Fakt, že se toto éterické místo se symetrickým modročerným jezerem leželo hluboko v Zapovězeném lese, ho chránil před zraky obyčejných i neobyčejných naprosto důkladně. Cítil zvláštní magii krajiny okolo sebe. Uklidňovala ho, chodil sem relaxovat a přemýšlet. Tato malá část světa byla zvláštní. Například i na jaře, zatímco všechno kvetlo, tady to oplývalo zdrženlivostí a klidem, navíc jezero bylo vždy smrtelně studené a zamrzlé.

Udělal jednoduchou piruetu, a kdyby neměl dokonalý balanc, tak by spadl. Přesto se na ledu nějakým dopatřením objevil hrbolek, který by poslal k zemi i zkušeného bruslaře, takže se Draco přece jenom skácel k zemi. Holé dlaně si spálil o mrazivý led, myslel, že mu ty ruce snad upadnou. Přesto bruslení miloval.

Bylo tak osvobozující.

Vyzkoušel to poprvé asi před čtyřmi lety a málem se u toho zabil. Samozřejmě nesměl nikde ani muknout o tom, že má rád mudlovský způsob zábavy. Otec by ho snad na místě zabil pohledem anebo zcela jistě vydědil. Draco musel celý život kontrolovat před vším a před kýmkoliv. A to bylo zatraceně těžké.

Oprášil si kolena, zklidnil podrážděné a bolavé dlaně a vydal se dál. Zbožňoval, když nabíral rychlost, když ho lehký vítr šlehal do tváře a vískal ho ve vlasech. Bylo to úžasné, když neměl kontrolu nad ničím. Nevěděl totiž, jestli dokáže takovou rychlost zastavit či nějak změnit směr a pokračovat dál, nebo se zhroutit k zemi. Bylo to jako s létám. Když se vrhal střemhlav z obrovské výšky pro maličkou Zlatonku, taky téměř nikdy nevěděl, jestli zatáčku odhadne v té pravé vteřině a nezabije se. Na koštěti však mohl létat rychle, jak chtěl, stejně mu Zlatonku vždycky sebral on.

Usmál se, roztáhl ruce, zvedl pohled k nebesům a točil se kolem své osy pořád dokola a dokola.

Musí to tady Harrymu ukázat! I když...

Začalo ho strašně pálit levé zápěstí. Zpomalil své otočky a chytil se za postižené místo. Nemůže to prostě udělat, nedokáže ho opustit a už vůbec ne zradit. Udělal by pro toho černovlasého kluka s jeho milovanýma smaragdovýma, ach, očima všechno. Ačkoliv mu to nikdy nedával najevo; a i když byli o samotě, většinou ho stále oslovoval _Pottre_ a ironicky se mu posmíval a škádlil ho; měl ho moc rád. Miloval ho. A přesto by pro něj nezemřel. Protože kdyby to udělal, kdo by mu pak vždycky nenápadně upravoval tu zatracenou nebelvírskou kravatu? Nebo kdo mu čechral neposedné vlasy? Kdo by poslouchal jeho hadí šeptání?

Harry byl teď ve strašném stresu, pořád byl netrpělivý a ostražitý. Oba byli ze svých citů víc nejistí než dřív a vzájemně se od sebe odháněli. Draco si sem přišel ujasnit, jestli skutečně stojí na Potterově straně. Jestli se k němu doopravdy může připojit a – počkat – bude o něj vážně pořád stát? I po válce? Co když to bylo jen nic z jeho strany?

Zasmál se tomu.

Draco se pro něj už přece dávno rozhodl. Svůj názor nezmění.

Harry Potter nebyl takový, neopustil by ho. Byl to Nebelvír se srdcem na pravém místě. Byl to jeho tajný hrdina.

Musí mu to tady ukázat. Navíc je Štědrý den, poslal Harrymu zašifrovaný vzkaz, který měl znamenat, že ho potřebuje vidět. Otázka je, jestli to chlapec, který přežil, správně pochopil.

Náhle Draco zpozoroval jakési světýlko vycházející ze spodu jezera, připomínalo mu to Patrona. Zaujalo ho, co by to mohlo být, a tak se k němu rozjel. Klekl si na kolena a lokty se snažil led trochu vyleštit, aby mohl rozpoznat, co tam dole pod ním je. Nepodařilo se mu to však. Viděl jen to světlo, a proto se tedy znovu rozjel. Kroužil kolem dokola, přivíral oči. Přemýšlel nad svobodou a přál si, aby ji jednou taky mohl poznat. Všichni totiž vždy říkali jak je život nádherný. Každý člověk přece i přes všechny hrůzy, které nese dřímající válka, a utrpení celého světa, o svůj život nadále bojoval. Proč by to jinak, promerlina, dělal, kdyby to nemělo takovou cenu? A on doufal, doufal, že jednou se na svět konečně podívá sám za sebe. Jako Draco.

Neuvědomoval si pozvolné nenápadné křupání a chvění, ani to smrtelné ticho, které tady nikdy předtím nebylo; vždycky tady totiž bylo aspoň nějaké ševelení; mu nahnalo strach. Srdce mu pokleslo a náhle se hlasitě rozbilo. Měl pocit, že jde slyšet na míle daleko. Draco ucítil magii jiného člověka. Polekaně se otočil, nikdo sem přece nikdy nechodil, stačil zahlédnout jen obrys tmavé postavy, načež se pod chlapcem přesně vprostřed jezera probořil led.

Jako kdyby se do jeho těla zabodalo tisíce nožů. Všude okolo byla černočerná tma a chlapec klesal ke dnu. Nevěděl, co se děje. Chvíle šoku a mrazivého ohromení ho zcela ochromila. Jeho tělo sebou cukalo a snad to byl pud sebezáchovy, který ho nutil bezcílně plavat k vzdálenému malinkému světýlku. Rukama i nohama bouchal do tvrdého ledu. Instinktivně ještě pořád zadržoval dech. Naráz viděl plno světla. Viděl, že mu chybí jen vrstva a dostal by se na vzduch, zpátky na svět. Pokud by se to dalo říct, tak plakal. Chtěl vidět Harryho, chtěl mu to tady ukázat. Znovu zoufale bouchl do průhledného ledu, bylo to zrovna to místo, které leštil. Všechno to mohlo trvat pár vteřin, avšak Dracovi to připadalo jako věčnost.

Skrz průhledný led uviděl obrys tmavé postavy. Vykřikl. Voda se však prodrala do jeho krku a elegantně jej umlčela. Zakuckal se, takže se propadl o pár metrů níž. Už to nemělo cenu. Už nic nemělo cenu. Umře tady. Naposledy zabouchal do ledu a zahlédl rozmazaný letmý úsměv toho tmavě zahaleného člověka. Jeho ruce i nohy byly naprosto probodané ledovými meči a těžkly. Klesal. Padal do enormní hloubky jezera. Obklopovalo ho ticho a nic než tma. Už ani neplakal. Myslí mu nezačaly probleskávat vzpomínky na celý jeho život tak, jak se to odjakživa všude traduje. Draco se snažil, leč za nic na světě si nemohl vybavit jedinou vzpomínku. Nevěděl, jak vypadaly Harryho neposedné vlasy, nedokázal si rozvzpomenout na vůni deště a jeho pižma, ani nevěděl, jak hřálo jeho objetí. Jakou vůbec měly barvu Harryho oči? Absolutně nic. Jen pustá tma okolo něj. Ach Merlina, tak takové to je _to umírat. _Chtěl být s Harrym. Ani ho nepolíbil na rozloučenou, když odcházel. Tak strašně moc si přál mu to tady ukázat. Vždyť ani nevěděl, jestli Harry umí bruslit.

Dracovo srdce pokleslo znovu.

Chlapecká dlaň uchopila tu jeho. Tmavomodrý šátek mu kat uvázal přes oči a černovlasý chlapec, jenž trpělivě držel jeho ledovou dlaň, ho odvedl daleko. Palcem ho pohladil po hřbetu ruky. „Byly zelené," zašeptal.

Už uběhly dlouhé měsíce od vánočních svátků. Harry je nikdy neměl moc rád. U Dursleyových pro něj nikdy nebyly příjemným zážitkem. Po tom, co je začal trávit v Bradavicích nebo případně u Weasleyů, se prostě nikdy nemohl zbavit dojmu, že překáží a kazí čistě rodinou pohodu. Ačkoliv to tak samozřejmě nebylo a Harry to moc dobře věděl. Jen ten pocit byl vždy silnější.

Tyto Vánoce to všechno mohly změnit. Měl pro Draca dokonce i dárek. Poslední dobou se k sobě nechovali nijak zvlášť, možná za to mohla pochmurná nálada a strach nás všech. Dostal od něj vzkaz. Tak moc se na něj těšil. Chtěl mu to vynahradit, nechoval se k němu v poslední době příliš dobře. Jako kdyby se jejich kdysi dávné rivalské role vyměnily. Naráz tady byl ten labilní a křičící Harry – když ta jizva ho pořád tak bolela – a tichý zakřiknutý, leč už navždy označený Draco.

Harryho to své vlastní chování mrzelo. Nikdy na něj nechtěl křičet, leč ignorovat ty hlasy v hlavě bylo stále těžší. Jejich dosud poslední shledání bylo tak bezcitné, což mu lámalo srdce. Nepřál si vidět vystrašeného Draca. Vždyť princové se nikdy ničeho nebojí. A proto ho překvapil ten krátký vzkaz. Sám si lámal hlavu, jak se s Dracem znovu setkat, zatímco jeho andílek to vymyslel za něj. A tak se na něj těšil. Tolik ho chtěl obejmout a říct plno věcí.

Jenže Draco nepřišel.

Už nikdy nepřišel.

Harrymu zmizel střed, a přesto se zeměkoule stále točila, Slunce nepřestalo svítit.

Další a další nenáviděné Vánoce.

Co víc ti zbývá, než nemyslet. Prostě vypnout a snažit se žít ten život, po kterém si vždycky toužil.

Jenže když ono je to tak zatraceně těžké bez něho, aniž by se s ním rozloučil.

„Harry, Hagrid něco našel," přišel za ním jeho věrný přítel. Ron za ním stál v dobrém i ve zlém. „Možná by ses tam měl jít podívat…"

Proč ne? Co mohl Hagrid zase objevit?

Vydal se tedy do Zapovězeného lesa, aby Hagrida potěšil. Každý znal přece jeho koníček a radost, když mohl obzvlášť nějaké vzácné zvíře vyléčit. Byl sice už pár let z Bradavic pryč, nikdy se ale nezbavil dojmu tepla domova, když je navštívil, a vzpomínek. Bušilo mu srdce, když pod ním praskaly větvičky. Dostal se na zasněžený palouček s tisíciletýmy stromy a monumentálním zamrzlým černým jezerem. Zvláštní klid a přesto živo. Bylo to dokonalé.

„Ahoj, Hagride, co to…" nedořekl. Vedle Hagrida totiž leželo tělo, jenž bylo tak bílé, že s okolním světem skoro splývalo. Zadrhl se mu dech, zavrávoral. Srdce se rozhořelo. Ne. Vždyť to není možné.

Dopadl na kolena vedle spícího anděla. Slzy mu tekly z očí a dopadaly tak na tváře jeho milovaného. Spěšně ji chytil do dlaní a všechny otřel, aby ho nepošpinil. Tvář byla ledová. Mrtvá. Řasy se ani jednou zatřepotaly. Měl mokré vlasy, jeho ruce byly ještě trochu přimrzlé k tělu, z něhož vystupovaly nerozmrzlé části ledu. Harry plakal. Přitáhl si ledového anděla do náruče, tak jak to chtěl udělat tehdy o Vánocích. Snažil se ho zahřát. Plakal. Kolíbal se s ním jako blázen a tiše mu šeptal, že na něj pořád čekal. Zatímco chlapec, který byl vytesán z ledu přímo na rám jeho srdce, v teplém objetí tiše spal. Téměř jako kdyby mu někdo uvázal šátek přes oči, aby lépe usnul. Harry brečel jako malý, neubránil se a posypal hřbet Dracovi ruky letmým políbením. Hladil ho po obličeji. Držel jeho dlaně s propletenými prsty.

Už tě nenechám bloudit v temnotách.

Ledová královna tiše dřepíc vedle dvojice by Dracovi mohla krásu a klid závidět, přesto tomu tak nebylo. Svůj účel splnila. Její milovaný chlapeček, kterého rok, co rok držela ve svém náručí, aby tiše spal, teď spočinul v pravých rukou svého hrdiny. Pokynula černovlasému mladíkovi, jenž Draca zbavil jeho tmavomodrého šátku, a spolu s ním se ohlédla na jezero.

Krajinu jako kdyby zaplavila mihotavá energie. Přinutila Harryho zvednout pohled k hladkému ledu jezera. Jeho oči se střetly s šedými jiskřičkami. Téměř se lekl, přitiskl si studené tělo ještě víc k sobě. Blonďáček se nepatrně usmál. Neuvěřitelně rychle se po ledu se svými bruslemi rozjel. Udělal drobnou pirueta. Harry nestačil zírat. Přibruslil téměř už k němu, byl plachý a němý. Pohledem zabloudil k něčemu, na co se vděčně usmál. Vrátil Harrymu pozornost a pouze rty němě promluvil: „Jsou zelené."

Od té doby se dokázal Harry vyrovnat se svým životem. Někdy se chodil procházet ke kouzelnému jezeru, neboť tam na něj vždy čekal blonďatý andílek s bruslemi na nohách.

_V tobě jsou všichni, já je miloval. Jsou tvoji jako já a žijem dál._


End file.
